Steven Universe: Rise of Apocalypse
by TheBaneOfHumanity
Summary: Part of my SU/Marvel universe. Thousands of years ago, when invading alien forces arrived in Egypt, a mutant deity known as Apocalypse was able to repel them. Years later, Rose Quartz and what remained of her Crystal Gems sought to put an end to his tyranny, but can they succeed, or be shattered trying?
**AUTHOR'S NOTE: Okay, a few things I should probably explain here. First of all, this is in continuity with The Kang Dynasty. The thing is that my intention with this is to basically construct my own Marvel Universe where Steven Universe is integrated into it, and I do have intentions on expanding on how certain things, events and characters are affected by this. In fact, this story here is essentially a build up for a future Steven Universe/X-Men crossover with Apocalypse as the main villain that I'm planning. (as well as a few other characters from both Marvel and SU. don't want to say much more about that though since it's still a while off)**

 **Second, be warned, the seven paragraphs that follow the first one is essentially a somewhat condensed telling of Apocalypse's origin to help out any SU fans that aren't comic book readers and don't know about it. Also, there are a few alterations from the original comic book telling of it towards the end, though if you do know his origin story, you can probably skip most of it.**

 **DISCLAIMER: Steven Universe is owned by Cartoon Network and Apocalypse and the several other characters mentioned here are owned by Marvel.**

* * *

Steven Universe: Rise of Apocalypse

Chapter 1

* * *

Five thousand years ago, the war between the Gem Homeworld and the group of Gem rebels called the Crystal Gems over the fate of the Earth was beginning to reach its tail end. Throughout the globe, battlefields ravaged most of the planet, with most of mankind hiding in caves, fearful of what would happen should they assist their saviors, lead by Rose Quartz, in combating the Homeworld's forces.

However, most of the continent that would later be known as Africa was left untouched, including Egypt. But this did not mean that the country was not to be greeted by mysterious visitors. For it was during the time of the First Dynasty of Egypt that a being seemingly fell from the sky in the eyes of the Egyptian people, but in reality, this being arrived in Sphinx shaped craft from the far future. In his time, he was known as Kang the Conqueror. But to the Egyptians of this time, he would be known as Rama-Tut, their Pharaoh.

During his rise in power, a grey skinned, mutant infant, born in Aqaba, was abandoned by his people, left to die in the desert of the Valley of Kings. His cries were then answered by a group of raiders known as the Sandstormers, and their leader, Baal, of the Crimson Sands. Baal saw the child's potential power in his will to survive and, despite objections from his fellow men, took him as his own, naming him 'En Sabah Nur.' 'The first one.'

Many years later, the child would become a fierce warrior, instilled by the Sandstormers' belief of the survival of the fittest. His speed and strength were unlike anything that anyone in Egypt had ever seen, and Rama-Tut knew this. He knew of who he was destined to become in the future, and when news reached the Pharaoh of an outlander of bizarre appearance in Baal's tribe, he ordered his general, Ozymandias, to lead the armies of Egypt to the Sandstormers and bring En Sabah Nur to him for his own use. But the general had other intentions and led his armies to not only find the boy, but to wipe the Sandstormers from the face of the Earth.

However, Ozymandias was unable to find Nur in the ensuing raid against the tribe. For Baal had brought him to the place where Rama-Tut was originally found, and deep underground, in what the tribe called the House of the Sands, revealed the truth not only of the Pharaoh, but of the destiny that would be upon his son, all thanks to the mysterious Eye of Ages. Soon afterward, the Sandstormers ambushed the Egyptian forces from beneath the sand itself, but both armies, save for Ozymandias, would soon perish in a cave in, one that would also injured both Nur and Baal in the caves bellow.

One week later, before Baal succumbed to starvation and dehydration, he told Nur to seek out the Sphinx, which would reveal to him hidden secrets beneath the structure, so he can fulfill his destiny. Nur, vowing revenge on Rama-Tut and Ozymandias, crawled out of the caverns and, with the help of Tut's vizier, Logos, traveled back to the City of Kings, posing as a slave. Nur would later catch the attention of Ozymandias' sister, Nephri, who, like Nur and Logos, seek to put an end to the Pharaoh's rule over Egypt. But, when she agreed to escort him to the Sphinx, they were then captured by Ozymandias,

En Sabah Nur was then to be chosen as the Pharaoh's heir, but when Logos was executed by Ozymandias, Nur defied Tut and soon rescued Nephri from the Vault of the Damned, only for her to reject him out of repulsion of his appearance and turned to her brother for protection. And with that, in pure rage, his mutant abilities fully emerged and he began a rampage the likes of which Egypt, nay, the world has ever seen.

"Only the strong will survive my coming!" Nur declared as he began to grow in size and tear the Egyptian soldiers apart with his bare hands. "I am the end of all that is! I AM THE APOCALYPSE!"

During this rampage, Rama-Tut had seemingly fled the country, Ozymandias had been transformed into a blind clairvoyant, made entirely of stone by the being now known as Apocalypse using the technology underneath the Sphinx, left behind by aliens known as the Celestials, and merged himself with the alien machinery, giving him a cyborg-esque form. He then eventually ruled over all of Egypt as a deity, punishing the weak and only allowing the strongest to live.

* * *

Soon afterward, as the Diamond Authority grew desperate in their endeavor to crush the Crystal Gems, they received word of the rise of Apocalypse. Recognizing the Celestial tech that he possessed, they then made the decision for Yellow Diamond herself to lead a battalion that consisted of her Jaspers and her Rubies to Egypt to overthrow Apocalypse, take the mechanics that were fused into him and construct a Kindergarten there so they can win this war against Rose and her band of rebels.

Said battalion stood atop a massive hill of sand, overseeing a crowd of Apocalypse's followers bowing before him as he stood atop the Sphinx, his arms raised upward as he telekinetically constructed a pyramid a fair distance behind the crowd.

"Apocalypse! Apocalypse! Apocalypse!" they chanted over and over again as they worshiped the mutant deity.

The Jaspers felt nothing as they witnessed this, just wanting to kill what they saw as an overpowered human for their Diamond. However, some of the Rubies felt a touch uneasy.

"You think this human is actually as powerful as the Diamonds think he is?" one of them asked her fellow Gems.

"Don't know, don't care," a Jasper answered. "All that matters is that we crush this fleshling's skull and tear that Celestial tech out of his corpse."

Meanwhile, from afar, Yellow Diamond and her Pearl watched from a yellow, mechanical palanquin as her troops positioned themselves for the attack.

"Are you certain this is a wise decision, My Diamond?" the Pearl asked. "If this human truly possesses Celestial technology, we could be leading our troops to be slaughtered!"

"We need it to finally get rid of Rose, Pearl," Yellow Diamond strictly answered, causing Yellow Pearl to gulp in terror over her superior. "That insufferable Quartz has caused more than enough setbacks on our mission. Besides, a mere human couldn't possibly have the power to use it properly. This should not prove to be too difficult. Now, launch the signal."

Yellow Pearl complied by crossing her arms into a x-shape and using her hands to make a diamond shape before summoning her sword from her gemstone. She then aimed it upward like a rifle and fired a flare into the sky.

The crowd, noticing the signal shooting upward from a distance, stopped chanting and turned to the direction of it. Apocalypse was at first about to scold them for ceasing their worshiping only to then also notice the flare.

Back with the battalion, the Gem army too saw the flare shooting up into the sky.

"That's the signal!" a Ruby said.

"Attack!" one of the Jaspers shouted before the Gems let out a battle cry and charged towards the City of Kings.

Apocalypse's followers then saw the massive army running in their direction, but did not look upon this sight with fear. Rather with fierce determination to defend their home in the name of their god.

"Go," Apocalypse ordered, pointing in the direction of the Gems. "Defend my kingdom."

And, even though they are clearly outgunned, his followers proceeded to ready their swords and shields and ran towards the incoming hostile forces, starting a massive battle in the scorching desert outside of the city.

"Hail Apocalypse!" one of them shouted as he attempted to swing his sword at a Jasper, only for the brutish Gem to dodge it and punch him in the face, crushing his skull. Another human then attempted to jump onto her back and slit her throat, only for her to grab him and toss him to a group of his fellow men. A trio of Rubies proceeded to fuse into a massive Ruby with three gemstones on her arm and smash the humans into the ground.

Her victory, however, was interrupted when she heard the neighs of horses from behind and turned to see two Egyptians riding on the beasts, both of them holding a rope horizontally before using it to trip the fusion, causing her to fall on her back and form back into the three Rubies.

"Die, blasphemous outsiders!" one of them shouted before lunging a spear into one's chest, forcing her to retreat into her gem while the other swung a sword at the other two Rubies' necks, both of them sharing the same fate. The hooves of the horses then trampled on top of the gemstones, shattering them before the two humans rode back into battle.

Elsewhere, more humans attempted to slow the alien forces down by launching massive boulders from their catapults, but they only succeeded in shattering some of the Rubies. The Jaspers on the other hand managed to turn the massive rocks into dust with just one punch. The hulking Gem soldiers then proceeded to roll rapidly into a ball like shape and dash towards the catapults, not only demolishing them, but also killing the humans nearby on impact, despite their attempt to get out of their path.

While that was going on, a group of Apocalypse's followers attempted to slow a massive Ruby that was a fusion of five of them with their bows and arrows, however, the towering fusion simply used her left arm to take the impact of the arrows. She then formed a gauntlet in her right hand and swung it down at the arrows, braking them off of her arm. The humans that stood against her were forced to scatter right before she plunged her fist down to where they once stood.

Back at the City of Kings, Apocalypse knew that his army was being overrun, and it did not please him one bit. He had been through much to get this far, and he wasn't about to let it be taken away from him so easily. So, with an angry scowl, he proceeded to levitate downward from the Sphinx and towards the battlefield.

Meanwhile, Apocalypse's worshipers still battled valiantly to prevent the invaders from entering the city, but it was clear that they were failing.

"Keep at it!" a Jasper shouted. "We've got these fleshbags on the run. Victory is in our grasp!"

But suddenly, one by one, the humans stopped fighting and moved to where a pathway to the Gems was created. And walking towards them was their ruler. The citizens of the city immediately responded by getting on their knees and bowing before Apocalypse as he stepped over the bodies of the dead and dying without even the slightest hint of grief or remorse. He simply saw it as destiny weeding out the weak to pave the way for the strong.

Then, he reached his enemies, towering over even the Jasper soldiers. A chill ran down most of the Rubies and even some of the Jaspers, fearing that this being would be the bringer of their demise. However, some refused to go down without a fight.

"What are you waiting for!?" one of the Jaspers asked. "Kill him!"

With a battle cry, the Gems proceeded to charge towards the mutant deity, only for him to thrust his right hand forward, unleashing a shock wave so powerful that nearby Gems were either shattered or forced to retreat into their Gems while the ones from a greater distance were sent flying backwards several yards. A Jasper attempted to get the drop on Apocalypse from behind, only for him to grab her by the leg and smash her onto the ground like a rag doll. He then morphed his hand into a pile driver and used it to smash her head, crushing her gem before her body vanished from existence.

A group of Rubies then tried to charge towards him, only for the tubes on his back that connected to his arms to glow purple and for him to fire a powerful energy blast from his palms, disintegrating them as well as several Gems behind them. Dozens of the invaders tried to run to him, but as soon as they get near, one swing from his arm was enough to send them flying.

Yellow Diamond could only look upon all of this in shock. What she had assumed was a weak, pathetic human was revealed to be a harbinger of death and destruction to her army. She was clearly not having any of it and, with an intense glare towards the mutant, activated the mechanical legs in her palanquin and descended down the sand hill towards the ensuing chaos.

Back with Apocalypse, he had two Jaspers and three Rubies in an telekinetic iron grip when he saw the machine approach him, Yellow Pearl walking beside it. The surviving Gems instantly reacted by saluting their Diamond in the same manner that the Pearl had before their leader emerged from the palanquin, her feet causing slight tremors due to her imposing height.

As Yellow Diamond slowly approached him, Apocolypse proceeded to clench his hands into fists, causing the gemstones on the five Gems to shatter instantly before levitating upward to her face. The two of them then stopped a few feet from one another, face to face with looks of pure hatred in their eyes,

"I must admit, it has been millennia since the assistance of a Diamond was required on the battlefield," Yellow Diamond said, arms crossed with a somewhat amused smirk forming on her face. "But, all resistance was quickly met with the same fate...Death."

Apocalypse was not intimidated in the slightest by this. To him, he was a God, and everyone else were mere ants beneath him. All this being was to him was simply an oversized ant for him to squish.

Yellow Diamond too felt as if this 'Apocalypse' was of no threat to her. She saw the humans of this world as weak willed, fragile vermin to exterminate, and she saw him as another human that simply had luck on his side to obtain all of this.

"I will give you one chance to save yourself the humiliation of defeat," she continued as her smirk faded away. "Yield now, and surrender the Celestial technology, or perish. A difficult choice?"

Normally, most humans would grovel to their knees, begging for their lives to be spared. It would sometimes help, but not often. For more often than not, their pleas would fall upon unmerciful ears.

But Apocalypse was anything but human.

And much to Yellow Diamond's surprise, he would not bow, or beg, or plead for his life.

He would start laughing. Mockingly.

"What is so funny?" Yellow Diamond asked.

"Clearly, you are new to my kingdom, so allow me to explain something," Apocalypse answered before lunging his fist towards the Diamond's face. In response, Yellow Diamond simply lifted her arm and opened her hand, expecting to simply block the punch with little to no effort.

But then the fist collided with her hand with such force that it caused her to slide backwards slightly. She gasped in shock over this, failing to notice Apocalypse swinging his other arm at her head, this time making contact and sending her flying sideways, landing on a group of unlucky Gems and humans that happened to be in her path.

Seeing this, Yellow Pearl, along with the Rubies and Jaspers, gasped in horror at the sight of their leader being overpowered while Apocalypse floated to her.

"I am Apocalypse!" he shouted as Yellow Diamond slowly started to get back on her feet, a look of rage in her face. "My dominion is absolute! For I, who am eternal, can never be defeated! And you, and the rest of your armies that foolishly attempted to challenge me, are not unlike locusts, trying to fight the Sun."

"You...YOU WOULD DARE STRIKE ME, HUMAN!?" Yellow Diamond yelled before summoning a massive broadsword from the diamond on her chest. "YOU WILL PAY FOR YOUR HUBRIS!"

"Then you will court with Osiris himself!" Apocalypse responded as both of his hands then morphed into gigantic sword blades.

The Diamond then charged towards him while the mutant practically flew to her, starting a clash unlike any that this world has ever seen.


End file.
